


Best Of Me

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [14]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan-centric, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kim Woojin-centric, M/M, Polyamorous Stray Kids Ensemble, Stray Kids are Family, Woojin doesn't leave stray kids, Woojin never leaves Stray Kids, Work In Progress, Worried Stray Kids Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "You're the best part of me."
Relationships: Background OT9, Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 4





	Best Of Me

**8:35 AM**

Woojin woke up to a weight on his chest and a knock at door."Come in."He called the best he could,having just woken up and all,and the door opened,Jisung peeking his into the room where the eldest members were currently sleeping.

"We don't have any schedules today hyung,but that doesn't mean that you can sleep all day."Jisung told him,making Woojin smirk in amusement."Especially with all the noise you made last night that kept the rest of us up."


End file.
